A True Gryffindor
by Samiaow
Summary: Hogwarts has a new Headmaster, and Harry Potter, the students' hero, is missing. Someone has to step into his shoes and lead a rebellion. That someone is Neville Longbottom.
1. Chapter 1 The New Password

The Sorting

As Professor McGonagall carried away the Sorting Hat and stool, Neville Longbottom looked around the Great Hall and sighed. The house tables were emptier than he had ever seen them (with the exception of the Slytherin table), and the excited murmuring that usually accompanied the aftermath of the Sorting was replaced with uneasy whispering. He surveyed his own table, where a wide gap in the group of students highlighted the absence of some of Neville's closest friends. The most keenly felt absence, however, was not that of a student, but at the Head Table.

"I can't believe they let that greasy git back here after what happened last year," said Seamus beside Neville, looking in the same direction. Neville grimaced, observing the loathing expressions on the faces of many of the other teachers. "And who are those two?" continued Seamus, indicating the man and woman sitting on the Headmaster's right. They looked very similar, both having doughy faces and hunched shoulders. Both were gazing at the students the way wolves would regard their prey.

"They must be the Carrows," Neville replied. He had read something in the _Daily Prophet_ about them.

Seamus was unable to reply because, at that moment, Snape rose from the Headmaster's chair and began his speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he recited. Neville could think of few people less welcoming than Severus Snape. "We have two new teachers this year. Firstly, following the, ah, _resignation_ of professor Burbage, Professor Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies this year." Here, the woman stood and smiled sickly at the students, none of whom applauded. "Professor Amycus Carrow will be filling the once more vacant post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

At the last words, the crowd of students buzzed with confusion. Why was the new Headmaster still allowing Defense Against the Dark Arts to be taught? Neville glanced at Seamus, who shrugged.

"Most of you are familiar with the school rules; but I will repeat them for the benefit of the first-years and those of you too dull to remember them. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Mr Filch asks me to remind you that products purchased at _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ will be confiscated. Students are not to perform any magic in the corridors. I look to the prefects and the new Head Boy and Girl to help uphold these rules. You may now go to your dormitories." He sat back in the tall chair, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face.

-oOo-

Seamus and Neville ambled to Gryffindor Tower, neither wanting to face the three empty beds in their dormitory that would remind them of the danger their friends were in. They were the only two Gryffindor seventh-year boys now, and only Parvati and Lavender remained of the girls. Dean, Hermione and the other two girls were unable to return on account of being muggle-born; Ron had spattergroit; and Neville could only imagine where Harry was.

Neither boy said much as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was only when they stood immediately before her that Neville realised they did not know the new password.

"Neville! Seamus!" panted a voice behind them. Neville turned to see Ginny, a prefect's badge glinting on her chest, sprinting to greet them. "I've just set the new password- it'll really annoy Snape and the Carrows!"

Neville had forgotten that as Ron and Hermione were both away, Ginny and Colin Creevey were the most senior Gryffindor prefects and therefore chose the passwords. Ginny reached the two boys and bent over, panting, and faced the Fat Lady.

"The new password is… _Harry_," she smiled.

_Well, this is one password I won't forget_, reflected Neville as the portrait swung forward to admit them.


	2. Chapter 2 New Regime

The students' new timetables were passed along the house tables at breakfast the next morning

The students' new timetables were passed along the house tables at breakfast the next morning. Neville took his and looked at it, frowning.

"Hmm, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts- hang on! It's only got "Dark Arts" on the timetable!" Neville looked at Seamus's timetable, which showed the same.

"I didn't think they'd teach us Defense under this new regime," muttered Seamus. Both boys glanced at Amycus Carrow, who was greedily stuffing a bread roll into his mouth. Neville looked down quickly.

"Look, it's got Muggle Studies on here, too!" He pointed again at the timetable. "I never took it for NEWT. Professor!" he called to McGonagall, who was talking to Ginny about her results. "Professor, there's a mistake on my timetable, I didn't take Muggle Studies!"

"There is no mistake, Longbottom," replied McGonagall stiffly, "the new staff consider it necessary to teach all students Muggle Studies this year. It is a compulsory subject now." She glanced at the Head Table, before returning to where Ginny sat.

"What have we got today?" asked Seamus, taking the timetables from Neville's hand. "Nice. I've got Trelawney first, then double Dark Arts and Muggle Studies after lunch!" He grimaced, then looked up when Neville didn't reply. "Neville?"

Neville pointed to the three empty seats opposite. Harry, Ron and Hermione's timetables lay on the placemats, unread and unneeded.

"C'mon, let's go," muttered Seamus, and he and Neville left their seats.

-o0o-

"Oi! Longbottom, what are you doing back here?" A yell greeted Neville as he reached the Dark Arts classroom. Draco Malfoy stood beside a crowd of seventh-year Slytherins, arms folded, head cocked to one side.

"I'm a pure-blood," mumbled Neville.

"I wouldn't have thought they'd let a Squib like you back to Hogwarts, now they've cleaned the Mudbloods out," sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered; Pansy Parkinson screeched like a banshee.

"I'm not a Squib," replied Neville defiantly, forcing himself to look Malfoy in the eye.

"Really?" squealed Parkinson. "Everyone knows you're the worst in our year, Longbottom. You've got less magic in you than a pair of socks!" The other girls shrieked with laughter. Millicent Bulstrode grunted.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" queried a new voice. Neville relaxed slightly. The other Gryffindors had arrived. "What are you bothering Neville for?" repeated Lavender. Malfoy stepped back.

"We were just telling Longbottom that he won't last the week under the new regime," he said coolly.

"Yeah, well, we happen to disagree," Lavender retorted. Neville felt a wave of admiration for Lavender sweep over him.

"I don't think much of your taste, Brown. First the Blood-Traitor Weasley, now Longbottom!" shrieked Parkinson.

All four Gryffindors instantly rose to defend the absent Ron, shouting insults at Parkinson and making obscene hand gestures. Neville took out his wand and pointed it at Parkinson.

"Don't talk about my friends like-" he began. He yelped as his hand was shocked, sending his wand rolling across the stone slabs.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor! No magic in the corridors," snarled Carrow's voice. To Neville, it sounded as though Carrow had a mouthful of gravel when he spoke. He stood in the doorway, his own wand still pointing at Neville's hand. "Now get inside, all of you, or I'll make it fifty."

The four Gryffindors sat in the back row of desks, leaving the Slytherin students to fill the rest of the classroom. The lesson got steadily worse as it progressed. Each student had to recite what they had learnt about the Unforgivable Curses in their fourth year, and had to practise the Cruciatus Curse on rats.

Neville's wand hand shook as he tried to aim at the rodent lying on his desk. The whole class watched with trepidation.

"Come on, boy! We haven't got all day!" barked Amycus. Neville wiped a bead of sweat off his starch-white forehead, his arms now vibrating violently as his parents' faces swam in his mind.

"No!" he gasped, suddenly finding his voice.

"What did you say?" demanded Amycus.

"I won't do it," retorted Neville, placing his wand on the desk.

"I'll teach you to say _no_ to me, boy!" cried Amycus, making a slashing motion with his wand. A line of dark blood appeared on Neville's right cheek, splattering the front of his robes. Even the Slytherins gasped. Neville just stared, mouth open, at the blood collecting on the front of his robes. Parvati and Lavender exchanged shocked glances as Amycus strode to the front of the room, knocking over a chair in his path.

-o0o-

As he pushed his peas around his plate at lunchtime, Neville tried to consider his options. It seemed likely that he could be hurt again if Amycus lost his temper. He had screamed at a first-year girl who had dropped her books in the Entrance Hall that morning, and the poor girl had taken ages to stop crying.

Neville was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of a commotion in the Hall. He looked up to see Alecto Carrow dragging Owen Cauldwell down the aisle by his ear. Alecto threw the boy onto the floor and pulled out her wand.

"You, child," she growled, "are about to be taught some manners."

Neville did not wait to see what would happen. He threw down his fork and ran out of the Hall, slinging his satchel over his shoulder as he went. _If only Harry were here_, he thought grimly. _Harry wouldn't take this lying down_.

-o0o-

Muggle Studies was almost, but not quite, as bad as Dark Arts. The seventh-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had to endure an hour of listening to Alecto drone on about stupid Muggles were, and how they lived like animals.

After the lesson, Neville sank into an armchair in the Gryffindor common room and closed his eyes. Seamus sat on the rug, staring into the fire as though deep in thought.

"How did today go?" asked Ginny, sitting in the chair opposite.

"Badly," sighed Neville, not opening his eyes. He showed Ginny the gash on his cheek. It had stopped bleeding now, but it was fairly deep and it stung whenever he touched it.

"Who did that?" she demanded, sounding outraged. "You should go to McGonagall or someone."

"She can't do anything," sighed Seamus. "Amycus Carrow did it." He turned from the fire to face Ginny.

"Well, you should at least see Madam Pomfrey. She should give you some Essence of Dittany for it," she replied. Neville nodded, not really meaning it. "Here, have my last Chocolate Frog, it'll make you feel better." She pulled the frog out of her pocket and held it out to Neville. "What are you grinning at?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of someone," replied Neville. He remembered a time when Harry had given him a Chocolate Frog in their first year at Hogwarts. He looked at the card- Albus Dumbledore- and put it in his pocket.

"We need to think of a way to stop this," Ginny ploughed on, "they can't get away with abusing students like this."

"But what can we do? We have no power over them," Seamus reminded her.

"Well, remember my fourth year, when Umbridge tried to suppress the students?" prompted Ginny. "What did we do then?"

Neville opened his eyes and looked at Ginny.

"You don't mean…" He trailed off.

Ginny grinned and nodded. The orange light from the fire was reflected in her eyes.

"I think we should re-start the DA."


	3. Chapter 3 Potter for President

Neville and Ginny knew that most of the DA's former members would be unlikely to notice their enchanted Galleons glowing over the next few days, so they enlisted the help of Seamus and Luna Lovegood to pass on the message to those who needed to know.

On the evening of the first Thursday of term, Neville, Ginny and Luna sat on the floor in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the others. The room was much the same as it had been two years before, when the same students had used it to practise defensive spells, but Neville had pinned a Chocolate Frog card showing Albus Dumbledore's portrait on a corkboard. The room was silent, each student not wanting to speak in case they missed the sound of the others approaching.

Eventually the door opened and Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones entered, shutting the door quietly behind them. More students stepped through the door in small groups minutes apart, and half an hour later, a modest crowd had assembled on the floor, some students chatting animatedly with old friends, others gazing at the once-familiar surroundings in which they sat. Neville counted the crowd under his breath. There were 14 students in total. Everyone from the former Dumbledore's Army who was still at Hogwarts had decided to join again, including Seamus, who had only attended their last meeting during his and Neville's fifth year. Ginny nudged Neville, who glowered at her and scrambled to his feet, clearing his throat.

"Er, hi, everyone… welcome back." He paused, looking around. He saw Luna nod encouragingly, and continued with his speech. "We know why we're here. The school is under the control of, er, You-Know-Who, and students are being abused. We need to unite and protect each other from Snape and the Carrows."

"I agree," added Seamus. Several other people murmured.

"I think that if Harry Potter were here, he'd probably be running the DA like he used to, but…" Neville went quiet as Zacharias Smith interrupted.

"But instead he's on the run, so it's up t o us to look after ourselves, is that it?"

"I don't think that's what Neville-"

"He's not on the run, Smith." It was the first time Ginny had spoken since the meeting began. Every face in the room turned in her direction. "I don't know where he is, or exactly what he's doing, but he said something about a mission for Dumbledore before he, Ron and Hermione left." Smith flushed. He had obviously forgotten that Ginny had spent time under the same roof as Harry during the summer.

"If you don't want to respect Harry, Smith, you can leave." Neville looked around at the small crowd. "So can anyone else." Nobody moved. "All right," said Neville, "sign the parchment." He passed around a scroll and a quill. None of the group appeared apprehensive about signing the list this time. Perhaps the prospect of torture had frightened many of them into wanting to unite against the Carrows and Snape.

As the other students left in small groups to avoid attention in the corridor, Neville approached Ginny and Luna. "I've got an idea," he told them. "Something to raise morale…"

-o0o-

Ginny leaned against the wall and peered around the corner, wand aloft. Deciding that the corridor was empty, she silently motioned with her hand for Neville and Luna to follow, carrying an old sheet that Neville had found in his dormitory. It was from his first year, and he and other Gryffindors had decorated it for Harry's first Quidditch match.

The moonlight streamed in through the windows of the Entrance Hall, casting slender rectangles of light on the stone floor. The three Gryffindors moved silently across the Hall, halting at the foot of a bare wall. Ginny raised her wand as Luna and Neville held up the sheet and let go of the fabric.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," whispered Ginny. She guided the sheet to a suitable height and fixed it to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm. The three students left the way they came, taking care not to make any noise.

-o0o-

Severus Snape was distracted from his thoughts by a great deal of giggling on his way into the Great Hall for breakfast on Friday morning. He paused, turning his head to discover the source. A large number of students around the Entrance Hall were pointing to something on the wall and whispering. Snape whirled on the spot and gaped. A large banner hung there, bearing the proclamation _Potter for President _and a Gryffindor Lion. The background was slightly faded now, but occasionally flickered different colours. Snape's mouth curled into a thin snarl as he scanned the sea of students to find a guilty face.

"Get away, go to breakfast!" he snapped at a group of Hufflepuff boys as he strode up to the banner. He aimed his wand at the banner to wordlessly remove it; nothing happened. He tried to Vanish the banner but it still stayed firmly in place. Cursing audibly, he whirled around and stormed to his office, knocking over several students in his path.

Standing inconspicuously near the back of the gathering, Neville surveyed the students. He smiled at the expressions of hope on many faces at the reminder of Harry on the wall. _Harry Potter_, he remarked to himself. _The students' hero, even when he's not at school_.

His hopes were dashed considerably upon leaving the Great Hall after breakfast, however, for a horribly memorable notice was pinned to the wall below the sheet. Neville pointed this out to Ernie Macmillan, who was walking with him, and they crossed the Hall to read it.

_BY ORDER OF THE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the Headmaster (Professor Snape)._

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the Headmaster._

_Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the Headmaster will be expelled._

Signed: Severus Snape, Headmaster.

Ernie gasped.

"How did he know it was the DA?" he whispered.

"Ssshhh!" hissed Neville. "Not here, for Merlin's sake!" He glanced around to check that no one had overheard. He, however, had wondered the same thing.

-o0o-

"Impossible!" whispered Ginny, when Neville told her that lunchtime in the library. "No-one would have told him, they were all too scared of the Carrows to admit to being part of the DA!"

"Maybe he's got some of your brothers' Extendable Ears, and overheard the meeting?" suggested Luna, sitting across from Ginny and stroking Trevor the toad. Ginny shook her head.

"I doubt it, Luna; he'd have to have known that we were planning the meeting in the first place. I think he knows it's us, Neville. We've all been involved with the DA before, and only you and Seamus remembered the bed sheet."

Neville nodded, silently cursing himself. It had been foolish to use an identifiable banner; he could see that now. He would have to be more careful in future as Snape would be watching him closely. _But it was worth it!_ He reminded himself. Seeing someone rebel gave the other students hope.

-o0o-

Over the following days, the DA met again more than once in the Room of Requirement to discuss other ways to oppose the new staff. The _Potter for President_ banner remained on the wall of the Entrance Hall, neither Snape nor the Carrows being able to remove it, nor any of the other staff willing to volunteer. A group of second-year Ravenclaws were liberated from detention in one of the dungeons while Amycus Carrow was fetching manacles one afternoon, and someone had charmed the chalk in Alecto Carrow's classroom to write Long live the Boy Who Lived repeatedly on her chalkboard. Snape suspected Ginny Weasley of this crime; but Michael Corner and Luna Lovegood both claimed to have seen Ginny in the Library on the evening in question. Neville regarded each of these acts as a blow to the Death Eaters and the regime they were forcing upon Hogwarts.

Amycus and Alecto, on the other hand, were finding increasingly cruel ways to punish outspoken students. The seventh-year Dark Arts class had now begun to practice the Cruciatus Curse on human victims. A terrified first-year Gryffindor who had been given detention was the first of many students to be used as a target for the older students to practice on while Amycus breathed down the backs of their necks. Every time a student refused, they were treated to the _Sectumsempra_ Curse.

Neville found himself defending Harry at DA meetings as many students began to lose faith in the Boy Who Lived.

"Did he give you any clues, any at all, about what hewould be doing this year?" he demanded of Ginny one evening, as they satin the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, they sat up in Ron's room every night planning what to do, but they madethe door impervious to Extendables," she responded. "But there was a lot of fuss over Dumbledore's will… I think he left them stuff that they'd need on their way." Her eyes widened and she looked at Neville. "The Sword! Dumbledore wanted to leave Harry the Sword of Gryffindor but Scrimgeour refused!" she exclaimed. "I remember the shouting. Maybe we can help him, Neville! The Sword should be in Snape's office- if we can get it, we may be able to give it to them!"

Neville did not know of a way they could possibly give the Sword to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but if it helped to destroy Voldemort, it was worth getting the Sword.


	4. Chapter 4 Of Pottery and Professors

As the idea of stealing the sword of Gryffindor had been Ginny's brainchild, it was naturally decided that she should be the one to commit the deed, while Seamus and Luna volunteered to keep watch. Such a large act of rebellion, however, required a great deal of planning. As October faded into November it was not uncommon for at least one student to be hidden near the entrance to the Headmaster's office, attempting to obtain the password. Professor Flitwick was delighted by the eagerness of his NEWT students to learn Disillusionment charms, although he could not have guessed that they were practising it on one another most evenings for the purposes of rule-breaking. Ginny sent a long letter asking Fred and George for supplies from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stock that could be of use; Luna meanwhile began distributing November's issue of _The Quibbler_ to students to spread its message of support for Harry. Meanwhile, the Carrows' abuse of the students became more frequent, and worryingly for Neville, more vicious.

-o0o-

"Professor Snape, I must insist-"

Snape sighed and threw his quill on the desk in irritation.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Minerva?" he snarled through clenched teeth. "You are aware that it is common practice to knock before entering the headmaster's study?"

"Professor, you must stop this torture business at once!" McGonagall's hair, Snape now observed, had loosened from its usual tight bun and her cheeks were flushed with anger. "Amycus Carrow has chained up a group of second year girls in the potions dungeon!"

Severus leaned back in his chair, his fingers forming a steeple under his chin.

"I suppose you asked Amycus his reason for this punishment?" He inquired delicately. He was pleased to see his casual tone infuriated McGonagall.

"_Reason?_ What could possibly warrant chaining five girls to the roof of a dungeon by their wrists?" she demanded.

"Perhaps they broke a school rule," continued Snape. "I take it you did not ask Amycus why he punished these girls?" He turned his head slightly toward McGonagall and raised one eyebrow. McGonagall's mouth fell open, before she regained her composure and replied with a clipped voice:

"Well, no, I assumed that you, as _Headmaster_-" she pronounced the word as though it caused her great pain to do so- "-would be able to exercise authority over our new staff members, and remind them that such methods of punishment have not been employed at Hogwarts for many years." She eyed him expectantly.

Snape leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

"I take it you are well aware, Minerva, Amycus and Alecto Carrow were appointed by the Ministry of Magic, in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two?"

McGonagall's temple twitched.

"Yes, Professor, I am aware."

"Good. Then you will also be aware that as a result of this, ah, technicality, they answer to a higher power than myself. Therefore, much as I would like to, I am sadly unable to control the actions of the Professors Carrow. Good day." He once again reclined in his chair, indicating that his deputy was dismissed. McGonagall glowered and strode out of the room, taking great care to slam the door behind her. Snape smirked.

"Alas, Severus, you must try to protect the students," sighed a new voice. Snape swivelled his chair to face Dumbledore's portrait.

"And what do you suggest I do? Reveal my true colours, and have the school taken out of my hands completely? It is imperative that I keep up this act, Dumbledore, now more than ever!"

Dumbledore gazed regretfully down at Snape through his painted half-moon spectacles.

"We must try our best, Severus, we owe the students that."

-o0o-

Neville nearly choked on his pumpkin juice as a parcel the size of his torso, carried by six owls, landed on the table next to him one frosty morning in early November.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" He spluttered, mopping up the spillage from his robes with a handkerchief.

"It's for you, Ginny," declared Seamus, checking the label.

Ginny leaned over the table from her seat opposite Neville and slid the parcel to the empty spaces next to her.

"I've been expecting this," she announced to Neville and Seamus.

"Ooh, are you going to open it?" Asked Romilda Vane, who had just appeared beside her.

Ginny tore open the wrapping on the box and lifted the lid ever so slightly, glancing at the High Table, and slid her hand in, pulling out a letter. The four teenagers leaned over the table so that their heads obscured the view of any inquisitive teachers.

"It's from my brothers," Ginny whispered conspirationally. "I can't open the box at the table." She tore open the seal on the parchment and read the letter in a low voice to her keen audience:

"_Dear Ginny,_

_It's so lovely to hear from our little sister! We hope you've been a good girl, and have resisted the urge to use a Bat-Bogey Hex on any teachers this year. Included are the cakes you asked for, just the way Mum makes them."_ Ginny looked up and mouthed the word _disguise_ in answer to the others' questioning looks. _"Ron's Spattergroit has unfortunately taken a turn for the worse and he definitely won't be back in school before Christmas." _Ginny grinned, then felt a twinge of sadness that she did not know where her youngest brother really was._ "In addition, you may be pleased to know that Uncle Gideon has finally fixed his radio! He now just has to tap it with his wand. His favourite programme is _Muggle Pottery_, on Thursday at 9. _

_All the best, _

_Fred and George."_

Ginny rolled the parchment back up and stuffed it down the front of her robes.

"Er, Ginny, about that last bit…" Neville trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Well, isn't he, erm, dead?" Romilda asked nervously.

"Of course he is," replied Ginny. "He was never a fan of pottery, either."

-o0o-

The following Thursday evening a fairly large group of students sat on the floor of the Room of requirement, forming a circle around a battered old wireless. Neville checked his father's old watch and cleared his throat.

"It's nine o'clock," he announced. Ginny nodded.

"Here goes, then," she murmured, and tapped the radio, whispering, "Gideon!"

"_Good evening ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the first ever broadcast of Pottterwatch." _Here a ripple of squeals and clapping ensued, and Luna threw hers arms around Neville, who went plum pink and motioned for everyone be quiet to hear the next part of the broadcast. _"Now, as you are all aware, our Ministry has been taken over by You-Know-Who and his motley crew. As most newspapers and radio stations are now releasing an edited version of current events, we here at Potterwatch have decided to report the real news. Tonight I have my guest Red here with me, to talk about how we can all show support for our bespectacled hero, Harry Potter. Evening, Red!" _

_"Evenin', River!"_ Every student familiar with Hagrid now gasped at hearing their teacher's voice on the radio.

_"Red,"_ continued River, _"do you have any updates on sightings of The Boy Who Lived?" _

_"I certainly do, River. The escape of all them Muggleborns from the Ministry last month is rumoured to have been aided by Harry in disguise, although the Ministry'll tell yeh that it was a paperwork error, but that's just 'cause they don't want people ter know that he got inter the Ministry under their noses. The price on Harry's head has now gone up to two hundred thousand galleons, so please, ladies an' gents, if yeh see him, do yer best ter protect him."_

_"Well said, Red. In other news, we have to inform friends of Potter to use extreme caution when talking in public. It seems that our new ministry has placed a jinx on You-Know-Who's name. Anyone who has the courage to say his mane is instantly locatable by the Ministry, so unless you're keen to get a visit from a bunch of dark wizards wearing masks, avoid using it. Also, as a result of this jinx, the Auror Kingsley Shacklebot was almost captured by Death Eaters last week, and managed to knock out several Ministry workers during his escape." _

There was a loud cheer in the Room of Requirement as the students welcomed this information, and several called out wishes of luck to the absent Kingsley.

_"On this happy note I must leave you now, friends of Potter. The next password is Hermione. Until next time, keep safe. Goodnight."_

-o0o-

Neville had a good feeling in his heart that lasted for several days after the first broadcast of _Pottterwatch_, which lasted until breakfast time on Tuesday, when The Daily Prophet carried the headline:

_WANTED FOR NUMEROUS CRIMES_

Ministry of Magic announces Muggleborn is Undesirable Number Three

_The Minister for Magic yesterday surprised the wizarding world by upgrading the status of missing fugitive Hermione Granger (pictured) from "truant" to Undesirable Number Three. _

_"We have reason to believe that Granger is possibly travelling with or may have information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter," a Ministry spokesman announced last night. "She is believed to be armed with a wand and highly dangerous. She is around five foot eight, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, and although she was not born possessing magical skill, carries a stolen wand and can perform complex and powerful curses."_

_Granger, 19, is well-known for her friendship with Harry Potter during her years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite the Muggleborn Registration Commission's introduction three months ago, Granger did not present herself at the Ministry of Magic for interview as the law requires. She is currently truanting from Hogwarts and is wanted for assault of Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and several other Ministry officials. She may also possess valuable information that could lead to the capture of Undesirable Number One. _

_Granger's new criminal status means that citizens are allowed to use force to capture her, and her punishment if found guilty is a life sentence in Azkaban. The reward for her return to the Ministry is fifty thousand Galleons. Members of the public are advised that she is wanted alive so that she can share valuable information with the Ministry._

_THE UNDESIRABLE TOP FIVE:_

Number One

_Harry Potter_

_Wanted for: Assault, information on the death of Albus Dumbledore_

_Reward: two hundred thousand galleons_

Number Two

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Wanted for; Assault of Ministry officials, known member of the Order of the Phoenix_

_Reward: One hundred thousand galleons_

Number Three

_Hermione Granger_

_Crimes and reward detailed above_

Number Four

_Lee Jordan_

_Wanted for: spreading pro-muggle propaganda_

_Reward: fifty thousand galleons_

Number Five

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Wanted for: Illegal relations with a werewolf, known member of the Order of the Phoenix_

_Reward; fifty thousand galleons_

_Members of the public are advised to use extreme caution when confronting an Undesirable wizard._

"Well," muttered Neville as he scrunched up the newspaper, "This changes things."


	5. Chapter 5 Gryffindor versus Slytherin

Disclaimer: Characters, plot and averything else belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.

Following the announcement of Hermione's new "status" in the _Prophet_, there was a new urgency to the DA's plans to steal Gryffindor's sword. Neville and Ginny were determined to help Hermione, Harry and Ron as much as possible; the fact that two of them were Britain's most wanted wizards made it more likely they would need help. As far as Neville was concerned, they had no time to waste. Every available night was now spent in the Room of Requirement trying to work out ways to get around the security theteachers had put in place to stop students from doing precisely the rule-breaking they were planning; first and second year students were now taking turns to hang around the Headmaster's office many hours after they were supposed to be in bed, many bribed with sweets and silver sickles to help.

-o0o-

"Now!"

Seamus prised the door open to reveal a sliver of the corridor beyond and pressed his eye to the gap. After a moment's pause he decided the coast was clear and edged out of the cupboard, beckoning for Neville to follow. The two wizards crept along the shadowy corridor quietly. Once they were sure they were out of hearing range of the rest of the castle, they pocketed their wands and ran the rest of the way to the dungeons.

The second years chained to the ceiling of dungeon six were so busy rattling their chains and shrieking that they didn't even notice Neville and Seamus enter the dungeon. Neville tried calling them at first.

"Shhh! Listen up!"

"Oi, you two! Pay attention," Seamus yelled. The shrieking continued.

"Er, boys?" Neville's final attempt was drowned out by a piercing whistle from Seamus. The first years looked down in surprise at their rescuers and Neville glanced gratefully at his partner in crime. "Listen up. We're here to get you out. Do everything we say and we'll get you back to your dorms safely."

"But," interjected Seamus, "any more of that racket and we'll get caught, so shut up." The younger pupils nodded mutely. The threat of being placed back in the shackles by a teacher, or possibly a worse punishment for escaping, was enough to quieten even the rowdiest student. "After you, mate," grinned Seamus, turning to Neville.

All right," muttered Neville, raising his wand, _"Diffindo!"_

The first prisoner slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor as the shackles attaching her to the ceiling split. After a few more charms she was joined by her three friends, who immediately stood and began dusting down their robes with their hands and rubbing their wrists.

"Good aim!" remarked Seamus to his companion.

"I've had lots of practise," was the grim reply. Seamus's grin faded as he turned his head back to face to second years. After allowing the younger pupils a few more minutes to recover and find their wands and schoolbags, the seventh years decided it was time to leave. Seamus went into the corridor first to check to coast was clear, before waving to the others to continue. Neville left the dungeon last, re-locking the door as he closed it.

"C'mon, time to go!" hissed Seamus. The six students hurtled breathlessly along the corridors, pausing briefly at corners to check there was nobody about before they turned. Finally, after what seemed like a mile of running, the party reached Hogwarts's entrance Hall. Neville held a finger to his lips to hush the giddy second years and signalled that the two Hufflepuff boys should leave. They waved before vanishing into the shadows of the corridor leading to their common room. Neville and Seamus then led the two remaining students – a boy and a girl, both Gryffindors – back to the Fat Lady's portrait and the safety of the common room beyond.

-o0o-

"I just wish there was some way I could do something," moaned Neville. "All those times Hermione helped me with my Potions work, and now she's being hunted by Death Eaters and bounty hunters alike, while I can't do a thing to help her or the others." The two Gryffindors were relaxing in the armchairs by the common room fireplace late one Saturday afternoon, not long after liberating the second years from dungeon six. Most students had gone out into the grounds, despite the frosty weather, to avoid homework and anything that reminded them of school.

Seamus grimaced sympathetically over his copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"I know the feeling," he said. "It's like, Dean's my best friend, but he's stuck out there, alone, and I don't even know where he is. But at least we can give them the-" he glanced around to check no-one could hear him and leaned to Neville, lowering his voice "the sword. That must help them somehow, if Dumbledore wanted Harry to have it."

"Yeah, I s'pose." Neville grimaced and leaned back in the armchair. "Still, I've no idea how to actually get it to them. Where are they?"

Seamus snorted.

"That's the two hundred thousand galleon question, Neville. But, even if we can't find a way to give Harry the sword, we still have the pleasure of depriving Snape of it." He beamed at the newspaper in his hands.

Neville allowed himself a small smile in spite of himself. Yes, it would be a good feeling to see Snape's face after discovering one of the treasures in the Headmaster's office – most pupils still refused to call it Snape's office, despite his having been headmaster of Hogwarts for almost three months now. The two boys were interrupted from their musings by the fat Lady's portrait swinging open to reveal the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, shivering and chatting about the day's performance. Most of the players climbed the staircases to their dormitories. Ginny, however, saw the two boys in front of the fire and immediately headed over to them, leaving her broom propped up against an empty table.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting cross-legged on the rug in front of Seamus and Neville.

"Not much," muttered Neville, "we're just despairing about what to do once we've liberated the sword."

"Don't be so dramatic!" laughed Ginny. "Although we do need to figure out what to do eventually, we can decide that after we rescue it if need be. Anyway," she continued, ignoring Neville who was clearly about to interrupt, "I'm glad you mentioned that. I've got the dates of the first two Quidditch matches here." She paused and smirked up at her fellow conspirators.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" demanded Seamus.

"And Gryffindor are playing Slytherin a week today, which isn't important for our little mission – however, the Saturday after that Hufflepuff will be playing Slytherin." Ginny paused for dramatic effect.

"I'm still not seeing the connection," grumbled Seamus, but Neville was already sitting upright, eyes glinting with an idea.

"Don't you see?" he demanded. "If there's a Quidditch match on that day then the castle will be practically deserted. Ginny won't be able to miss next week's match – it'll look a bit suspicious if the Gryffindor team's captain-"

"Honorary captain," Ginny pointed out, but Neville ignored this.

"-if the Gryffindor team's captain is missing, but when Hufflepuff are playing Slytherin we probably won't be missed. And because his house is playing, Snape definitely won't be in his office! Ginny, you're a genius!" Neville stood up excitedly. "We need to get planning now; we have a deadline to work to."

-o0o-

By the time the next weekend rolled around, the plan to steal the sword of Gryffindor had taken shape. The new arrangement was for Neville and Luna to accompany Ginny as far as the gargoyle at the base of the staircase to the Headmaster's Office ("after all, I can't carry a dirty great sword all the way back on my own", complained Ginny) while Seamus, Nearly Headless Nick (who had overheard the DA whispering about the plans in the Gryffindor common room one evening and insisted that he help to retrieve the sword of his house), Lavender, Padma and Parvati Patil, Terry Boot and two sixth year Ravenclaws would be placed at various intervals along the route from the Office to the Owlery to keep watch, armed with devices from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to create diversions if necessary.

"Why the Owlery?" questioned Terry as the DA were going over this scheme in the Room of Requirement that Tuesday night. "Isn't the Astronomy Tower less likely to have someone in it?"

"Yes," sighed Neville with impatience, "but the Astronomy Tower is higher up so can be seen more easily from the Quidditch pitch. It might look suspicious if you're standing there with your wand lit up waiting and Snape sees you. The Owlery is tucked out of sight from the Quidditch grounds so it's less likely we'll be spotted."

This reasoning seemed to please the rest of the team, so Neville continued outlining the plan. Once Neville, Ginny and Luna reached the Owlery with the sword, the owls that Terry would have already gathered would be ready to carry it – wrapped of course – to Diagon Alley, where it would be delivered to the back door of a certain joke shop. The Weasley twins were in on the plan, of course, after Ginny explained that they would be able to break school rules and help harry in one go. Once the sword was safely out of Hogwarts, Fred and George would keep it safe while Neville and Ginny tried to contact Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had already tried to use their DA coins to do so; however it seemed that the three fugitives did not have theirs with them, wherever they were.

"Is everyone all right with this?" asked Ginny, addressing the selected pupils. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heads alike nodded in agreement. "It's settled then," she finished, folding her arms.

"Wait for the signal next Saturday morning," Neville instructed the small crowd. "Until then, carry on as normal. See you a week Saturday, every one." The meeting finished and the students left the room three at a time.

-o0o-

"Are you all right?"

Ginny looked up from her cornflakes – which she'd left to go soggy as she stared at the bowl in silence – and saw Luna.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks, Luna. Just a bit… worried."

"Don't worry; it's too cold today, so the flying daxins will be in hibernation. They can affect flying, you know. They distract people by chasing their…" Ginny smiled up at her friend as Luna continued talking, not bothering to tell her that it was not the Quidditch game that day that she was worrying about, but the misdemeanour planned for the following Saturday. The plan involved so many people that Ginny was sure one of them would let slip something accidentally or do something to ruin the whole set up. She wouldn't have put it past Snape to slip veritaserum into students' pumpkin juice to find out what rebellion was being planned next.

"C'mon, I should probably be going," muttered the redhead as she stood. Luna followed Ginny down to the pitch, carrying her infamous lion hat and chattering throughout the walk. Ginny was grateful for the distraction.

-o0o-

"Hi Luna! Luna, up here!" yelled Seamus, waving. Luna looked up, smiled at the sight of him and climbed up to sit between Neville and Seamus, who shifted apart to make room for her.

"You're just in time," Neville informed her. "They're about to kick off."

"Yeah, we've just found out that there's a new referee this year," said Ernie Macmillan, who was sitting on Neville's other side. He was also wearing Gryffindor red for the occasion.

Luna followed Ernie's gaze down to the pitch, where sure enough, Amycus Carrow was attempting to mount an unruly broom. The sight was so ridiculous that Luna almost laughed out loud.

"We all know what this means," sighed Neville. "Ginny's team haven't got a chance."

Much to the dismay of most of the audience, Neville turned out to be right. After twenty minutes of play he couldn't bear to watch anymore and sat with his face in his hands while Ernie described the match as it continued. There was no commentator this year; the Carrows had declared it "unnecessary", which led Neville to believe that they were determined to take as much fun as possible out of even Quidditch.

"Ginny's just dived – I think she's seen – oh no, she's been blocked by Malfoy," said Ernie. The Slytherin team were enjoying the freedom granted by the biased referee by abusing the rules as much as possible. "Now Malfoy's grabbed hold of her broom – she's swearing at him…"

Neville chuckled and looked up. Ginny was indeed shouting at Malfoy and making very unsportsmanlike gestures.

"Oh, there goes another penalty to Slytherin," Ernie deadpanned as Carrow penalised the Gryffindors for Ginny's outburst while ignoring Malfoy's rule breakage. "Ten points to Slytherin. Now it's one hundred and seventy to ten – oh dear…"

The match ended with Ginny beating Malfoy to the snitch. This still ensured a Slytherin win of nearly four hundred to a hundred and fifty, something Ginny complained about rather raucously in the Gryffindor common room that night.

"Still," Lavender pointed out to her after a particularly long rant about the Carrows, "at least we still have next week to look forward to."

Ginny looked at the elder girl. Imagining how bad the Carrows' authority would look once the public discovered that the Sword of Gryffindor was missing, she laughed wholeheartedly. She may have thought of this plan to help Harry originally, but revenge on the new teachers was definitely a great secondary motive.

-o0o-

Severus Snape was not gullible enough to believe that the students had given up their rebellious ways. After nearly seventeen years of teaching he came to hold a deep mistrust of the student body. The fact was that no pranks had been carried out by the so-called "Dumbledore's Army" for almost a week. Amycus and Alecto were gleeful, taking this as evidence that their punishments were working. Severus, however, knew the students better. That Weasley Girl was still talking to the Longbottom idiot and the Ravenclaw oddity suspiciously at mealtimes; they all seemed a little too happy. They knew something; a prank was being planned, and Snape was determined to find out what that was and stop it before it came to fruition. He had taken to personally patrolling the corridors himself on some nights, unnerved by how quiet the students were compared to the preceding weeks. Finally, one night in early November, he was forced to concede that nothing was about to happen that particular night – or at least not while he was awake and able to catch the perpetrators – and stalked back to his office to talk with Dumbledore's portrait again, when he was sure he heard a rustle in the corridor outside his office. He paused in front of the stone gargoyle and glared into the darkness behind him, but the noise was not repeated.

"_Lumos!_" he whispered, holding his wand aloft. The corridor appeared to be deserted.

Satisfied that he was alone, Snape turned back to the statue, muttering the password. It jumped aside to admit him and the professor swept inside and up the spiral staircase. He did not notice the small swooshing noise as a tapestry on the wall was disturbed by a passing body as he disappeared from view.

-o0o-

Ginny and Romilda were playing a late-night game of exploding snap when the Fat Lady's portrait swung forward to admit a still-disguised first year student who fell through into the common room with vigour.

"Ginny! I've got it!" yelled Brian as he ran up to the elder girls. Ginny looked at the blank space of air that had just shouted at her.

"Hold still, Brian, let me take that off you," she instructed, waving her wand. Brian's figure slowly melted into view as the Disillusionment Charm was removed.

"I've got the password!"

"Shhh! Not here, and not so loud!" she admonished, glancing about the common room. She pulled the young boy after her into a corner.

"Sorry," Brian whispered, looking abashed. "I've got the password, like you asked. I heard Snape use it to get back into his office."

"Don't say it aloud here," replied Ginny, "but can you write it down for us? Give it to me or Neville tomorrow at breakfast, if you want." The boy nodded, looking rather proud of himself for helping the big students with their plans to annoy the teachers. "Here," continued Ginny, pressing a cockroach cluster into his hand, "that's to say thanks for your help. Now you need to promise not to tell anyone what you did or why, is that understood?" Brian nodded, chewing the sweet. "Excellent! Off you go to bed now, before anyone else sees you. See you in the morning."

Ginny watched him climb the stairs, waiting a minute or more before climbing them herself. She knocked before opening the seventh-year boys' dormitory, where Seamus and Neville both sat awake. She looked directly at Neville and smiled.

"Brian's got the password to the office," she said. "We're all set."


	6. Chapter 6 Stealing the Sword

"Coast's clear!" remarked Nick, gliding through the closed door of the Room of Requirement. The group of students gathered on the floor immediately scrambled to their feet and exchanged excited giggles.

Neville took a deep breath and checked his watch for the hundredth time since they had gathered. It was just after three o'clock and the Quidditch match would now be well underway. He thanked Nick, who swelled with pride and swooped the way he came to continue his lookout on the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Come on then, you lot!" yelled Seamus from the doorway. "Who's up first?"

The two sixth-year Ravenclaws stepped forward. "Right," Seamus nodded. "You know the drill, distract anyone who comes along, stun them if necessary. If you need to get a message to the others, you've got your coin, right?" The girls nodded their agreement and Seamus pushed the door open slightly, before waving them out. A few minutes later they were followed by Terry Boot. Each time a student or two left the room, Seamus waited for a while before letting the next out.

After some time Terry and the Ravenclaws were followed by the Patils, Lavender and finally Seamus himself, who turned to face the remaining three students on his way out. "Good luck guys, remember the password!" With a thud from the door, he was gone.

Ginny looked first at Neville, then Luna.

"Well, here we go," she murmured.

-o0o-

The journey to the stone gargoyle was mercifully uneventful. Luna, Neville and Ginny all kept their wands at the ready in case they were accosted, but no such threat appeared and the three relaxed slightly when they reached the entrance to Snape's office.

"Bezoar," Ginny muttered to the gargoyle and it sprang aside to reveal the staircase beyond. She paused to glance at her companions before she stepped forward. "You sure you don't want to come up with me?"

"You go, Neville," insisted Luna. "I can keep watch down here on my own."

The two Gryffindors ran up the stone steps as quickly as they could, causing Ginny to trip on the top step. Neville grasped her arm to stop her fall. He then sank to his knees and pulled a length of flesh-coloured string from his pocket and slipped one end under the door, the other in his ear. Once he was satisfied the room beyond was silent and empty he nodded to Ginny and ravelled up the Extendable Ear. The younger student then pushed open the door to the headmaster's office and they both entered cautiously, wands raised.

"There it is," Ginny pointed to the glass cabinet with the magnificent sword within. Neville rushed over o lift the glass cover but Ginny called, "wait!"

She pointed her wand at the sheet of glass. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The cabinet's cover rose into the air, a little ungracefully as Ginny tried to control its weight with her wand.

"Hermione told me once that Muggles use people's fingerprints to catch criminals," she answered Neville's questioning frown, "and I figured that we may as well cover all our tracks."

Neville nodded, marvelling at the girl's thoughtfulness and pulled off his cloak, which he then wrapped around the sword. Once he had removed it from the case Ginny lowered the glass sheet back into place. The two grinned at each other.

"Come on, then, let's go," said Neville, and he and Ginny each picked up one end of the cloth-wrapped sword. They crossed the room and closed the door behind them, preparing to descend the staircase.

"Hello, Longbottom, Weasley. Might I ask what you were doing in my office?"

Neville felt his stomach plummet to the floor as he slowly turned. There, standing a few steps below him, stood Luna, red in the face from trying to shout, and next to her a triumphant Severus Snape, wearing the expression of the cat that got the cream.


	7. Chapter 7 Punishment

Luna felt oddly calm as she was forced into a chair in the headmaster's office next to Neville and Ginny. She knew she should be terrified; after all, she had just been caught stealing school property – the Sword of Gryffindor, a priceless treasure, no less. However, she reasoned that she had faced much worse things in the past few years, and a small part of her knew that her friends were facing much worse right at that moment, wherever they were. No punishment Snape handed to her would ever stop her from helping her friends, she reflected. She remembered how she had aided the two people beside her when they went to the Department of Mysteries in her fourth year, and vowed to do anything to help them now, as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione, because she was their friend, and that was what friends did.

Snape sank into the chair on the opposite side of the desk to his three reprobates. The Sword of Gryffindor had been unwrapped from Neville's cloak and lay on the desk between the four of them.

"So," he smirked, placing his hands together, "What do you three have to say for yourselves?"

Luna immediately began mouthing words desperately, trying to make some sound. With a sigh Snape picked up his wand and waved itt o remove the silencing charm he had cast on the grl when he caught her in the corridor. "Go on, Lovegood."

"It was my idea, Professor. Ginny and Neville didn't want to get involved. I persuaded them to do it, sir, they don't deserve punishment."

Snape couldn't stop a thin smile spreading across his jaw.

"As touching as your loyalty is, Lovegood, I can't believe that Longbottom and Weasley here were forced to enter my office and steal the Sword of Gryffindor. After all, I suspect that Miss Weasley here may be the mastermind of many other- _ah_ – misdemeanours around the school lately. And as for Longbottom here-" Snape's smirk widened further, "-I refuse to believe that the gullible idiot had to be forced to involve himself in illegal activities. From what I've heard he has been giving certain other teachers a fair amount of trouble this year!"

The room was suddenly filled with a great din as all three students tried to shout explanations at once; they each tried to shout each other down and pin the blame solely on themselves.

"How touching," sneered snape, leaning back in his chair and pressing the tips of his fingers together. He was going to enjoy punishing these three.

Any thoughts Snape had of how he was going to punish the students, however, were wiped from the teacher's mind as the door to his office banged open and Professors McGonagall and Alecto Carow jostled each other into the office, each trying to enter first.

"Professor Snape!" McGonagall shouted as she finally shoved Carrow out of the way and marched up to the Headmaster's desk, "I demand to know why you have detained these three pup-" she paused abruptly as her eyes fell on the Sword of Gryffindor lying on the table- "-_ah_."

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, what were you saying?" inquired Snape in as sweet a voice as his voice box could manage. He smirked. This was too much fun.

"One of my pupils informed me that you were intending to unjustly expel three of my senior students, Professor Snape," she replied, regaining her composure remarkably well in Neville's opinion, "but it seems I have not been informed of the full situation."

"It seems so," agreed Snape, unable to hide his smile now.

"I must insist that I be given the task of punishing these students, Professor Snape! I have plenty of experience in dealing with ruffians and I can assure you that they will not do it again!" Carrow piped up.

McGonagall's glasses flashed as she rounded on the other teacher.

"Professor Carrow, you haven't even heard what alleged crime these students have committed yet! How can you be so sure of their guilt when you do not know the full story?" She turned to the Headmaster. "And you, Snape- you can't surely be considering handing them over to someone who clearly has no interest in punishing them but merely their own sadistic enjoyment? Weasley and Longbottom are members of _my_ house therefore_ I_ should be more than capable of providing a suitable punishment and I'm sure Professor Flitwick will be willing to do the same for Miss Lovegood." Carrow and McGonagall began to shout over each other at this point.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Snape, standing up and wiping away his smirk. Neville flinched, forcibly reminded of many a potions lesson where this same man would reduce him to tears over a melted cauldron. "Professor McGonagall, I ask that you use my proper title, please. I am a professor in this school and your senior to boot. You will both refrain from shouting in my office and show a little respect, please. As for the students-" -the three youngsters looked up at their headmaster in trepidation- "I am convinced beyond a doubt of their guilt as I found all three of them in the act of stealing the Sword of Gryffindor from my office. However, as the Headmaster of this school I reserve the right to choose an appropriate punishment for them and I will. Now leave, please." He pointed to the door and McGonagall and Carrow obliged, looking rather indignant.

"Not you three!" Snape snarled at the students, although none of them had dared so much as breathe, much less follow the teachers. "You will each serve a week's worth f detentions helping Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. But don't be under any disillusions," he warned, seeing Neville visibly relax and let out a soft sigh of relief, "you are being punished and are not to treat this as a social visit. I will also take fifty points from Ravenclaw House and one hundred from Gryffindor." He waved for them to leave and the teenagers fled.

Outside in the corridor Ginny bent over, gasping for breath.

"I- can't-believe-we-got-away-with-that!" she huffed in panicked breaths as Luna patted her back.

Neville felt the same. Although they had been caught and had failed their mission to steal the sword, Neville somehow couldn't shake the feeling that he and the girls had been let off very lightly, given the circumstances.

Once Ginny had recovered, the two Gryffindors bade Luna goodbye and retreated to their common room. They pushed past the Fat Lady to find the whole house sitting in the common room waiting for them. Lavender rushed forward.

"Are you all right? I saw Snape catch Luna – he must have known she was there, she was still under her disillusionment charm – and I knew you'd be caught, so I went to get McGonagall, hoping she would stop Snape _killing_ you at least-"

"It's OK, Lavender," Neville waved her off, "he didn't kill us. Thanks for the quick thinking though."

She beamed back at him.

"So what punishment have you got? Are they giving you to the Carrows?" shouted one of the younger pupils at the back of the room.

"Have you been expelled?" called another. Ginny shook her head.

"No, no, nothing like that. We've got detention with Hagrid at some point though."

"I think," ventured Neville, glancing at Ginny, "we're pretty lucky."

She nodded and people around cheered. Even though they had failed to liberate the sword, they had still given the other srudents hope. They had fought back at the unfair authorities in charge of them and Neville had a feeling students would be talking about this for weeks.


End file.
